<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flick of the Wrist by TheStellarSeacow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118292">Flick of the Wrist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow'>TheStellarSeacow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for season 2 episode 25, spoilers for chapter 113 of the manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Shigure's indiscretions, Akito decides to teach the dog a lesson using Hatori. </p><p>This fic contains spoilers for people who haven't read chapter 113 of the manga/didn’t watch the last episode of season 2 yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Akito/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flick of the Wrist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigure kneeled on the tatami mat floor of one of Akito’s dimly lit receiving rooms. The lights were off completely, the only source of light coming from a well-shaded shuddered window provided moody backlighting to Akito. She stood there in her typical attire of a white kimono, lazily tied crimson obi, and a black haori that had slid off of one of her slender shoulders to the point where her arm may as well not have been inside the sleeve. If Akito were a normal person, Shigure would have automatically assumed that she was absolutely fuming; but she was not a normal person, so disgusted was the look that she normally wore on her face. She just had a naturally sour disposition. He supposed that he couldn’t be a normal person either, since despite her always foul mood he loved her still, and it went beyond their relationship of a Goddess and her loyal dog spirit.</p><p>	The room was quiet, except for a gentle rustling of leaves from a breeze through the barely cracked window; he couldn’t even hear her breathing. Shigure let out a sigh and closed his eyes letting his shoulders slump into a more comfortable position. A small smirk crossed his lips as he imagined Akito giving him a death glare for even daring to shift to a more comfortable position. He opened his eyes and confirmed that his theory was correct. He decided to further push his luck. “So are we just going to sit here in silence or is there a reason why you called me here?”</p><p>	“You know why I called you here.” Akito snapped.</p><p>	<i>Finally a reaction</i> he thought without letting his smirk waiver. He was certain that he had done something to her. After all, Shigure had a habit of annoying people, he couldn’t help that he just enjoyed picking at people and getting a rise out of them. It was just too much fun not to do and thus he was going to push her further, “I can’t say that I do.” He finished off his point with a little shrug as an accent. </p><p>	Without saying another word Akito drifted to the <i>shoji</i> door that connected this receiving room with the adjacent one. It never ceased to amaze him the ease in which the other moved in such oversized and unsecured clothing. If he had to guess it must just be due to all the practice she had; the only time her attire didn’t seem disheveled was when she was in western attire to cause trouble outside of the main house or at the yearly banquet when a more done-up appearance was a requirement. When she finally got to the door she slid it open and there kneeling naked, with his arms tied up behind his back, blindfolded, and gagged was Hatori. </p><p>	Shigure managed to keep the gasp that his body wanted to let out and maintained a neutral look on his face. “I don’t remember doing that.” he said crossing his arms over his chest, “and I’m pretty sure that I would be able to remember tying Haa-san up like that; after all he’s not Aaya.”</p><p>	“SHUT UP!” Akito shouted, her deep violet eyes going wild and wide. Her short black hair started to fly around her face as she turned quickly on her heel and half lunged at him. “JUST SHUT UP!” she let out a sigh trying to even herself out to a more mild tone again, though it was obvious she was on a knife’s edge. “I don’t like it when you make me punish you Shigure. I don’t like having to be a vengeful god, but you don’t seem to be able to understand your place without my needing to take drastic measures.”</p><p>	<i>So, that’s why you have Haa-san tied up like that?</i> the man thought connecting the dots. This was going to be her using his friend to get to him for some kind of slight. </p><p>	“You really do like to test my love and betray the kindness that I show you.” she made her way over to Hatori who didn’t move or make a sound. As she made her way to stand behind him. Lifting up a delicate foot than using more power then she appeared to have, pressed the ball of her foot between his shoulder blades and pressed his bare chest into the straw mat beneath him. The man didn’t make a move but let out a small grunting sound that was greatly muffled by the cloth that had been fashioned into a gag, which was now saturated with his saliva. “So stoic,” Akito said with a little laugh and kneeled down in between the legs of the family doctor and pressed her splayed out hand into the small of his back, the whole entire time she kept her eyes set on the man who had wronged her in the other room.</p><p>	Shigure kept himself silent as he watched the display before him. He was tempted to say something smart-ass, as he normally would. But there was something more menacing about her way of moving and behaving that set him on edge further. He didn’t want to risk making things worse for his best friend and was hoping that the other man would forgive him for his current predicament. He turned his body around so that he no longer had to turn his head to watch Akito, and once he had settled back into his position he focused his eyes onto those of the head of the family. He met them head-on in a way of defying her expectation of him to be afraid; though he already had a defense of wanting to give her the proper respect and watch what she was doing-- just in case meeting her eye on would set her off as if she were a feral dog or another untamed beast. </p><p>	“You might as well make yourself comfortable,” Akito said in a dismissive tone waving her hand at the dog-spirit possessed man. </p><p>He complied, moving himself to a sitting position with his legs crossed in front of him and rested his hands in his lap. While Shigure made himself comfortable, Akito stood herself up again and went to the alcove where a cabinet and a few drawers were located. When her back was turned to him, he strained his neck to try and catch a glimpse at what the head of the family was doing. As she turned around to approach Hatori, still in his position with his ass up in the air, it was clear that she was holding a black lacquered box. She tapped her foot to the tied up man’s ankle, “Turn.” she said in a low voice. The bound man complied shifting his body using his knees and dragging his torso and cheek against the tatami mat. Once he had made a 180-degree rotation Akito clicked her tongue, “there, that’s it.”</p><p>Now satisfied with the position of the bound man she settled onto her knees next to him and set her box down on the floor in front of her body. Without saying anything she opened up the box and set the lid down next to the main body of the box. The whole time she moved the boxes over and made certain to keep things lined up in an orderly fashion. While Akito focused on getting things ready for whatever it was she was planning, Shigure subtly craned his neck to try and sneak a peek at what it was she was messing around with. </p><p>Once Akito was satisfied she lifted her neck again and Shigure settled himself back down in an attempt to play off that he was investigating the situation to come. The way that she narrowed her purple eyes at him, it was clear that she had caught him in his attempt to see what was about to happen before she was ready to unfold her plans. She said nothing about that though and just lifted up a small clear bottle in her hand with a wide grin across her face. “Here we are,” she said her smile remaining in place.</p><p>Akito practically draped herself over Hatori’s back causing the man to tense up at her touch. She rested her cheek against the man’s ass. “I’m going to need you to really focus here Shigure. After all, our dear Hatori here is sacrificing himself to teach <i>you</i> a vital lesson. He really is so selfless-- that’s something you could learn from him, though at this point that may be a trick too new for an old dog like you learn.”</p><p>With one of her slender hand, she gave the bare ass that he cheek was resting on he gave a light little taping before sitting up again, though her elbow still rested on the man’s back. Almost gleefully she popped the bottle open before pouring the clear contents into her open palm. As she secured the lid back onto the bottle it finally clicked in Shigure’s head what exactly she was going to be doing to Hatori to teach a lesson to him. And as Akito ran her lube slicked hand down the crack on the man’s ass before coating his balls and cock with the clear liquid rotating her hand around the shaft as she worked her hand up and down the length. The whole time that she worked her eyes didn’t leave Shigure’s. </p><p>Akito stood up for a moment and highed the hem of her kimono up to her hips so that she could straddle Hatori’s back. The man whimpered around his gag as she had added further pressure on to his shoulders and chest digging them deeper into the tatami floor. Shigure was ceratin when the other man got up he would have the texture of the flooring imprinted into his chest. When she was settled into her perch upon the doctor’s back, Akito removed the Haori the rest of the way allowing the fabric to fall down her back and lay around the two of them in a puddle. With the hand that was still clean of the lube, she tossed the loose end of her obi over her shoulder and hiked up the sleeve of her kimono. Once she was satisfied with her appearance and her ability to keep her clothing clean she went back to her work. </p><p>Carefully she took a manicured finger and slowly pressed it into Hatori’s ass. Shigure let out a breath her didn’t even know that he was holding as he watched her finger breach the round ring of muscle. She looked up for a moment from her handy work to confirm the man she was angry with was watching; satisfied that he had continued to keep his focus on her fingering of his best friend’s asshole. After a few moments of wiggling around in his rear-end she added an additional finger and began to use a scissoring motion while working the digits in and out. This was the time where she decided to add her other hand to the mix working it up and down the length of Hatori’s shaft. His member became swollen with his arousal. </p><p>As she added a third finger, Akito’s tongue darted out and she licked her lips with a concentrated look on her face watching the skin of Hatori’s hole go tight then ease it’s self back into relaxation after she had stretched it out. She then looked up to look Shigure in the eyes. Under her gaze, Shigure felt himself stirring, suddenly envious that he wasn’t the one having his prostate milked under the elegant and careful fingers of the woman he called God. He shifted uncomfortably making sure that he was concealing his own arousal from Akito. He was certain that getting off on the display would just set her off further. </p><p>Hatori’s hips shook as he came onto the floor and a bit onto Akito’s hand. She stopped her moving and looked down at the floor in disgust. She shifted herself off of his back and stood up keeping her eyes focused on Shigure’s and she crossed the room towards him. She lifted her fingers coated in the doctor’s cum and lifted them up to the dog-spirit possessed man’s lips. “Clean this off.” he voice remained low and dangerous. </p><p>He complied leaning up and working his tongue over her fingers keeping his eyes focused on her. Once Akito was satisfied with his work she inspected her hand, then looked down at the man in disgust. “Don’t you ever disobey or angry me again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the First Fruits Basket fic that I have written in more than 10 years (I'm so old oh my gosh). I just wanted an excuse to write Akito milking someone's prostate while Shigure watched and thus we have this fic. I'm not sure how I feel about the final product but I needed to get it out of my head so that I could sleep/focus on something other than that idea. The title is because idk I just needed one despite not having one.</p><p>I'll edit the tags eventually for the manga only folks so please forgive me for not marking this fic as het yet and trying to avoid femdom spoilers in the tags and summary. </p><p>Concrit is always welcomed and I cherish each comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>